Dime a dozen
by Broe929
Summary: One Shot: No matter how bad of a promo she had or what was going on in her head, her one constant person backstage, her best friend, mentor and boyfriend was always there to pick up the pieces.


AJ sat back stage after her promo, scenes whatever you wanted to call it with Dolph Ziggler and John Cena. She couldn't help but have some kind of reaction to what he had said to her, where his words scripted by some writer in the big office? Sure. But that didn't change her feelings. She knew how she was portrayed on camera and honestly she was just happy to be on camera at all. After her story with Daniel and CM Punk came to an end she was sure that she would be done. That's how it was for Diva's now a days anyway but she was surprised when creative came to here about working with John Cena.

John Cena was the face of the entire company, a nice guy and if she was being honest a really good kisser. But this character she was portraying every week was starting to get the best of her. She didn't know how people like Stephanie McMahon and Lita managed to do it for so many years. As much as she tried to forget the 'script' the word 'trash' just kept replaying in her head over and over again.

"Hey" she heard the all to familiar voice sneak up on her, she quickly wiped away the tears she didn't notice were falling before the visitor could see her face "What are you doing back here?" he questioned looking at the loading area, he found her sitting on a crate and wouldn't even have seen her if he didn't hear her feet hitting against the crate her legs were dangling from

"I'm just thinking" She shrugged as she felt the person take a seat next to her he glance over to see why she was avoiding eye contact and saw the tear stains on her cheeks

"What happened?" he asked her but she still looked straight ahead

"Nothing I'm just tired" AJ lied

"I've been looking for you" he noted "Why didn't you come back to me after your scene?"

"I wanted to clear my head"

"What he said wasn't true" he told her "You're not a dime a dozen and you're certainly not trash"

"I know" AJ offered "Doesn't mean everyone else doesn't see me that way, doesn't mean there isn't truth to some of what he said"

"AJ it's just a show" he assured her "And if people watching actually believe that then screw them it doesn't matter what they think"

"What about what you think? Or your family?" AJ asked finally looking to make eye contact

"I think you already know what I think and my family loves you" he promised her "I wouldn't be with you if I thought you were clingy and trashy. I have very good taste in women and I wouldn't lower my standards"

She let out a small laugh at his comments and the condescending tone he used. He always knew how to say the right things to her; he could turn her day around with just a smile.

"Has anyone told you that you're really conceded?" She questioned raising an eyebrow

"I have every right to be" he shrugged "I'm the champion, I've proved to be the best in the ring night after night and I've got the hottest girlfriend here. I've got a lot to brag about and I'm not afraid to do it"

"Clearly" she smirked eyeing him up

"I also know you're the best kisser back here" Punk said to her seriously causing her to grin "Maybe that's why they have you kiss everybody all the time"

"Now you're going to far"

"No I'm serious John loves to throw it in my face" Punk told her as she let out a laugh. John had warned her that he would be rubbing it in Punk's face that they would get to kiss. Him and Punk weren't best friends but they were both the highest-ranking Wrestlers here and they respected each other, so when John warned her about ribbing Punk she knew he would follow threw.

"He's just teasing you" AJ smirked

"Yea well I hope it was worth the slap in the face" Punk retorted casually

"You slapped him in the face?" AJ asked him horrified

"He'll get over it" Punk shrugged "Speaking of, do you want me to go slap Dolph in the face or something?"

"No he was just doing his job" AJ told him with a frown

"I really don't mind" Punk said seriously "Anything to make you feel better"

"You're really good to me" AJ said placing her hand over his

"I'm just good" Punk offered causing her to roll her eyes

"There's a thin line between arrogance and cockiness" AJ shot at her boyfriend

"And I walk that line well" Punk nodded to himself then gave her a smile "Let's get out of here, we'll go get you junk food or something that always cheers you up" he jumped off the crate and extended his hand to her which she accepted and hoped off the crate as well

"If we happen to bump into Dolph on the way to the back and you happen to trip him or something that wouldn't be terrible" AJ offered as he placed his arm proudly around her shoulders

"I can do better then that" Punk smirked down at AJ

"I know" AJ said wrapping her free arms around his torso and placing her head comfortably on his large shoulder

No matter how bad of a promo she had or what was going threw her head her one constant person backstage, her best friend, mentor and boyfriend was always there to pick up the pieces. She wasn't trash or a dime a dozen and Punk would always be there to set her straight.


End file.
